Sick
by ArwenGranger
Summary: Bella falls ill while at the Cullens' house. Set during New Moon after Italy. Skips between Bella's and Edward's PoV.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick.**

Unfortunately I don't own any of the Twilight characters.

Takes place in New Moon between Edward, Bella and Alice getting back from Italy and Bella putting her mortality to a vote. I know the vote happens almost immediately after they get back in the book but here there's some time between the two.

_Italics_ during Edward's PoVs are peoples' thoughts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bella's PoV.**

Ever the gentleman Edward held open the front door of his house for me and ushered me in. I paused on the threshold, not prepared for the wave of emotions that washed over me.

"Is everything alright? If you can't be here after what happened on your birthday that's fine. We can go somewhere else," he said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I spun round to look at him. "No it's not that at all. For so long now I've worried that I'd never be able to come here again. Never see you again. Now that I'm back here with you it's just a little overwhelming." I could feel tears welling up but I forced them down. "I'm just being silly."

Edward pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on top of my head and sighed, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"No," I cried pulling away from him so I could look him in the eyes. "I'm not blaming you and I don't want you to blame yourself either. Do you hear me?"

He shot me his wonderful, crooked smile that I had missed so much while he had been gone, his warm, golden eyes making me feel weak at the knees. "Fine. I won't say another word. Now what do you want to do today?"

"Can we just sit and chat?" I wasn't feeling great at all and knew it was probably best if I sat down soon. My head was aching and I felt quite nauseous and exhausted but I knew if I said anything he'd fuss over me like nobody's business and if any of the other Cullen's got wind of it they'd probably be just as bad. Except Emmett, who would of course just find it funny.

Edward settled himself on one of the sofas and I sat down next to him, tucking my feet underneath me and snuggling into his chest.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper are out hunting and I think the others are all around somewhere."

I could hear voices shouting and laughing outside, becoming louder as they got closer, and then the front door opened and Jasper and Emmett came in.

When they noticed us Emmett cried in his booming voice, "Bella! Great to see you again." He sat down in a chair just to the right of the sofa we were sat on. "Life just wasn't as interesting when you weren't around," he added with a snicker.

"Thanks, I think. And it's good to see you too."

Jasper still hadn't moved from the doorway when I turned to him. "I think I better go," he muttered.

"Jasper wait. You don't have to go because of me. I'd like you to stay."

He hesitated where he was for a moment and then came towards us. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Jasper came and sat down on a chair to our left, still looking a bit uncomfortable. He looked at Edward then at me, his eyes gold and apprehensive.

"About what happened on your birthday," he began. "I'm so sorry. For what happened at the party and for everything that happened afterwards."

"It's fine really. It wasn't your fault. Besides it's in the past now and there's no point dwelling on it, everything worked out fine."

Jasper visibly relaxed in his chair and I felt a wave of calmness fill the room.

"So how was your hunt?" Edward asked them.

Emmett started going into great detail about their hunt with the odd comment by Jasper but my headache was getting worse and I couldn't really concentrate. As I shifted slightly I felt Edward turn to look at me.

"Are you alright today? You seem a bit off."

I shot him what I hoped was a convincing smile and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

He didn't look convinced.

"Really I'm fine," I added.

"Is Emmett boring you? Don't worry after a while you learn how to tune him out," said Jasper, smirking at Emmett.

Edward chuckled and I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face.

"He's right you know," said Edward. "It takes some effort to work out how to do it but once you manage it you'll wonder how you were ever able to cope without it." He was smiling as he said it but his eyes still shone with concern.

Suddenly, faster than my human eyes could comprehend Emmett picked one of the large hardback books from the bookcase by his chair and threw it at Jasper. It went sailing over Jasper's chair and Esme, who had suddenly appeared with Carlisle, caught it deftly in one hand. She arched one eyebrow at the sight of Emmett holding another book that was aimed squarely at Edward and he quickly put it back on the shelf with a sheepish, "Sorry Esme."

Esme looked at the book she was holding, "The Complete Works of Jane Austen", then dropped it in Emmett's lap and sat down with Carlisle on the sofa opposite us.

"Do we want to know why you're throwing the classics around?" asked Carlisle, glancing curiously round at us all.

"Probably not."

"Well if you must throw any books around could you at least pick some of Carlisle's medical texts," said Esme, linking her hand into his, her eyes sparkling. "He's got far too many and some of them could do with being destroyed."

"Will do," said Emmett giving Jasper such a wicked grin that I was glad it wasn't directed at me. "And don't you be telling him any of my plans," he said to Edward.

"Would I?" asked Edward overly innocently. "Anyway I won't need to, Alice will tell him everything she sees."

Jasper smiled smugly at Emmett. "It's true. One of the many benefits of married to Alice."

Emmett glared at him.

"Oh Jasper please," cried Edward suddenly, burying his face in my hair. "At least try and control your thoughts when I'm sitting right here."

Esme caught my eye and gave me a look half exasperated, half amused as the boys carried on bickering playfully. "Anyway," she said loudly, halting their conversation. "It's lovely to see you again dear." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

As the conversation flowed around me I leaned back into Edward's cool embrace and turned my face slightly so my cheek was pressed against his cold chest. There was now an incessant pounding behind my eyes and my stomach was churning. I closed my eyes and just tried to focus on their soft, melodic voices and not the way I was feeling.

"Bella are you sure you're feeling ok? You feel warmer than normal," said Edward quietly. Carlisle and Esme stopped talking at that and I could feel their eyes on me, full of concern.

Before I could answer a fresh wave of nausea hit me and I knew I was going to be sick. I jumped up and ran for one of their many bathrooms, ignoring Edward's worried calls. If I threw up all over their perfect, cream carpets I'd never be able to show my face here again. Especially after I bled all over the place last time I was here.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**E****dward's PoV**

Bella suddenly leapt up from the sofa and up the stairs. Nobody moved for a couple of seconds and then I was up the stairs as quickly as possible, Carlisle and Esme following behind me.

I could hear Bella throwing up but the bathroom door was shut and I couldn't bring myself to just burst in on her when she might prefer some privacy. So instead of pulling the door of its hinges and being at her side in an instant like I wanted, I settled for knocking urgently on the door. "Bella? Bella can I come in?"

There was no response. How could I have not realised she was ill? I felt a hand on my shoulder and Carlisle was at my side.

_Calm down, it's probably just a stomach bug. _

He knocked on the door and calmly said, "Bella, it's Carlisle. I'm going to come in alright?"

There was a groan from inside which he took as a yes.

_Stay back she won't want to be crowded. Make sure the others do the same._

I realised that Esme and Alice were behind us and Emmett and Jasper were standing on the stairs. I had been too worried about Bella to notice them approaching. Carlisle opened the door and went in and I stepped just inside the room and shut the door behind me. Bella was crouched over the toilet. Her face, which had been far too pale lately anyway was almost as pale as mine and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. One arm was wrapped protectively around her stomach and the other was propping herself up against the toilet.

She looked up as we entered. "Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey yourself," replied Carlisle softly, kneeling down beside her. He put a hand to her forehead and frowned. "You've got a bit of a fever Bella. I'm guessing you don't feel too great right now."

"You think?" replied Bella sarcastically, causing me to chuckle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just feel horrible."

"Don't worry about it. I've had much ruder patients at work, believe me. So how do you feel now?"

"Too hot but shivery at the same time, really nauseous and my head hurts," she finished with a whimper that made me want to take her in my arms but I knew it was best to stay out of the way while Carlisle assessed her.

"It sounds like you've got a stomach bug. Perhaps you'd be more comfortable at home right now, in your own surroundings?" Carlisle suggested.

"No I just need to lie down right now if that's alright."

"Of course. Lets get you to Edward's room," he replied helping her stand up. They had only taken one step towards the door when Bella's legs gave way underneath her. I was at her side in an instant but Carlisle had already caught her before she could hit the floor and picked her up.

"Please put me down," said Bella, a blush giving her face some much-needed colour. "I can still walk, my legs are just a bit funny from kneeling on them."

"It's fine. You're hardly much of a burden, you've not been looking after yourself properly have you?" said Carlisle slightly disapprovingly. I felt a flash of guilt at that which must have shown on my face.

_Don't start feeling guilty_ Carlisle thought sternly.

I gave a tiny shrug as I held open the door for him. "And anyway what would it do to Carlisle's reputation if one of his patients fell over and hurt herself in his own home?" I said lightly, trying to cheer Bella up.

Bella's blush deepened as we stepped out onto the landing and Esme, Emmett and Jasper were all standing there waiting for us, talking quietly together.

"Oh this is so embarrassing," she muttered, burying her face in Carlisle's chest.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetie we just want to make sure you're okay," said Esme.

Alice had disappeared but I hadn't thought anything of it till we entered my room. All the books from on and around my sofa had been moved to the other side of the room. The sofa had been covered with a blanket and Alice was just putting a couple of pillows on one end of it. Carlisle's medical bag was on the floor near the door next to a folded up blanket and a bucket.

"Thanks Alice," said Carlisle as he laid Bella down as gently as he could and she curled up as small as she could, her lips pressed tight in a grimace of pain. I knelt down by her head and started massaging her temple and her grimace smoothed away just a little bit although I didn't know how much of that was down to me and how much was down to Jasper, who was also doing his best to make her feel better. I heard Carlisle approach and knew that he wanted to take Bella's temperature so I moved round to the side of the sofa, my fingers not stopping their circular movements.

"I need to take your temperature Bella," Carlisle said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

She opened her eyes and nodded so he put the thermometer in her mouth. I kept my eyes on her, waiting for the thermometer to beep and doing my best to ignore my family's thoughts, which were split between concern for Bella and amusement at what they termed my overreacting. After what seemed like an age it beeped.

After taking the thermometer out of her mouth and glancing at it Carlisle said, "It's not dangerously high but I'd prefer it if it was lower. Do you think you could take some painkillers?"

Bella blanched and shook her head. "I won't be able to keep them down. Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Before Carlisle had even taken two steps towards the door Emmett strode in with a glass of water and handed it to her.

"There you go," he said with a grin. _Little sis._

My head shot up at that and I realised he was watching me with an amused look on his face.

_That's right, she's my little sister as much as Alice is and you better remember that if you ever get it into your head to make us all leave her again._

Well that was a surprise! I knew he liked Bella but I hadn't realised he thought of her as his sister. He just seemed to find her amusing to be around. I suppose Alice's vision of her jumping off the cliff hadn't just made me realise how much I needed her in my life

"Because it's a stomach bug all you can really do is rest, drink plenty of fluids and wait for it to pass I'm afraid," Carlisle told Bella.

"That's fine. I'm sorry for causing so much bother."

"You're no bother at all," said Esme sitting down on the sofa and stroking her cheek.

"And anyway," added Emmett. "This is the best place to fall ill. You've got your own personal doctor right here."

Bella suddenly groaned. "I'm going to be sick again."

Esme sat her up and took the glass from her and I grabbed the bucket Alice had brought in and thrust it into her hands. I vaguely noticed Carlisle ushering Alice, Emmett and Jasper out as Bella threw up violently into the bucket while Esme held her hair out of the way and I rubbed her back feeling totally helpless knowing there was nothing I could do for her.

Eventually, although nowhere near soon enough for my liking, she finished. She slumped against me as Carlisle took the bucket from her and went to empty it. Esme retrieved the glass of water from the floor.

"Have some more water."

"Thanks." Bella took the glass from her, took a few sips from it and handed it back.

Carlisle, who had just come back in with the clean, empty bucket, saw this and said, "You need to drink plenty right now or you might dehydrate."

Bella nodded and slowly took a few more sips. When it was clear that she had had enough Esme took the glass back from it and said, "Why don't you lie back down?"

I stood up so she could and she looked at me uncertainly. "Will you lie with me?" she asked.

"Of course." I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, hoping my cold body would give her some comfort.

"I hate being sick," she moaned as she settled her head on my chest. Her eyes met mine. "If you had changed me already I wouldn't be sick." There was a hint of accusation in her voice but it wasn't as if I wanted her to be sick.

"We're not going to discuss this again," I replied trying to keep my voice light.

Knowing Bella was going to argue I shot a despairing look at Carlisle. I knew he'd agree with me.

"Bella he's right," said Carlisle. "This isn't the time to be discussing that. For now all you need to focus on is resting, everything else can wait until you're well again."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He was encouraging her! I shot him an irritated glare but he just smirked back.

_She's not going to drop it, you know that as well as I do. And the question is would it really be that terrible if she was changed? It's clearly what she wants. _Carlisle thought.

I ignored his silent question, annoyed that all my family seemed determined to condemn Bella. Alice hadn't realised I popped back from Bella's last night and she had been thinking about her conversation with Bella on the way to Italy. _"Honestly I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. I'm debating whether to just change you myself."*_

Bella started muttering grumpily, "I'm not going to forget about this Edward. Just wait till I'm better."

"Shh," said Carlisle, laying a hand on her head with a fond smile. "Try and get some sleep."

_If there's any problems just let me know and I'll come up._

I nodded slightly.

Esme came forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head and briefly cupped my cheek and then the two of them left the room. As they headed downstairs I could hear their thoughts revolving around their happiness at having the two of us back safe where we belonged, completing the family.

I absent-mindedly started humming Bella's lullaby to her and was pleased when her eyes drifted shut and her breathing evened out almost immediately. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was hard to believe that only a few days ago I thought she was dead and now here I was holding her in my arms as she slept like I had done every night for months. I could almost believe nothing had happened, that I hadn't said goodbye to her that fateful day and then completely disappeared from her life. Almost.

Carlisle had been right when he had commented about her not looking after herself. She had always felt fragile in my arms but never as fragile as she felt right now. She was so thin I could imagine her splintering into a thousand pieces at just a touch. And her pale skin and the dark shadows under her eyes were testament to the months of sleepless nights and nightmares she'd put up with. All because of me.

She moved slightly in my arms and a few strands of hair fell over her face. Softly brushing them behind her ear I silently vowed never to cause her pain like that again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bella's PoV**

"Bella." I distantly heard Edward calling my name and felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Bella wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked around me groggily. It was dark and for a moment I couldn't work out where I was. And then the pounding in my head resumed and I remembered I was in Edward's bedroom. And I was sick. Great!

I sat up but I obviously did it too quickly because next second I was hit by a wave of dizziness. I clamped my eyes shut and grabbed onto the nearest thing to me, which happened to be Edward, with a small "Oh".

"Bella what is it? Are you alright? Are you going to be sick?" Edward asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm just dizzy. Sat up too quickly. It'll pass," I grunted. After a few moments it did pass. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting next to me, concern etched all over his face. Carlisle was standing in the doorway but when he saw me glance at him he moved forward.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit less nauseous than before, my head still really hurts and I'm still too hot," I replied, dragging a hand through my hair which had become tangled while I slept. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About five hours. It's nearly 7 o'clock," replied Edward.

"Oh no Charlie will be wondering where I've gotten to."

"That's why we thought it was about time to wake you up and get you home before Charlie can start worrying," said Carlisle. "Can I take your temperature again?"

I nodded and let him put the thermometer in my mouth as I leant back into Edward's arms again, still feeling horribly tired. After a minute it beeped and Carlisle took it out.

"It's gone up a little since this afternoon. You said you were feeling a bit less nauseous didn't you? Do you think you could keep some painkillers down now?"

"Yeah I'll try."

Carlisle nodded and pulled a small pot of Tylenol out of his bag. He tipped two out onto his hand and passed them to me with the glass of water.

I swallowed them down, gagging slightly on the second. Carlisle had the bucket in front of me instantly thinking I was about to be sick again but I just pushed it away.

"I'm fine. I always struggle to take tablets." I took another few sips of water and as I did so I noticed a silent exchange between Carlisle and Edward and I guessed it was about me but I felt too grotty to care.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Edward.

I nodded stifling a yawn.

"Make sure you continue to drink plenty of fluids, especially if you're sick again. If you're awake take some more painkillers in about four hours, they should help lower your fever as well as get rid of your headache. And if you start feeling worse let someone know immediately because if your temperature increases it could become dangerous."

I nodded and then let Edward help me stand up. To my surprise Carlisle pulled me into a gentle hug. "I hope you feel better soon and remember if there's a problem or if you suddenly feel worse don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you."

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and led me towards the door, Carlisle following behind us. He must have felt me sag against him as we reached the landing because Edward stopped and said softly, "I can carry you if you'd rather."

I was silent for a moment considering his offer. I really didn't want to appear weak in front of him and Carlisle but on the other hand I was exhausted and we were on the third floor of their large house. And when I thought about it was there really much point trying to hide my weaknesses from a household of immortal vampires?

"Would you mind? I'm still exhausted even though I've been asleep all afternoon," I admitted quietly.

"It would be my pleasure," he said, sweeping me up in his arms with a crooked grin.

Everyone looked up as we came down the stairs into the living room and Esme was at our side in seconds. She reached out one cold hand to my cheek. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"Yes but I've not been sick again so that's something."

"Feel better soon sweetie. And when you are better you must come and see us again. We've missed having you around," Esme said so warmly that it made me blush.

Edward carried out me to his car as the rest of his family called goodbye. He started the car, drove down the long driveway and headed out onto the road, every now and then shooting a concerned glance at me. Even though he was driving a lot closer to the speed limit than usual I still cringed as a fresh wave of nausea rolled over me. I refused to throw up in his car, I'd never live it down. Leaning back against the seat I closed my eyes, tried to take slow, deep breaths and willed the journey to be over. Eventually we pulled up outside my house.

Edward was out of the car and opening my door for me before I'd even undone my seatbelt. I stumbled up the path to the door, fumbled in my bag for a minute before finding my keys and then opened the door. The TV was on in the living room but Charlie, who must have heard us pull up, was standing in the doorway waiting for us.

"Is everything ok Bells? I was expecting you home for dinner," said Charlie, shooting a suspicious glance at Edward. Unlike me Charlie wasn't ready to welcome Edward back with open arms after the last few months. Unfortunately!

"Sorry about that. I fell ill at Edward's and I've been asleep most of the afternoon." I was beginning to feel worse again and Edward must have sensed my discomfort because he started speaking, cutting off Charlie's worried questions.

"My father was at home today and he checked her over and said it's just a stomach bug and as long as she gets plenty of rest and drinks plenty of fluid she'll be fine. Do you mind if I take her upstairs to her room?"

"Fine," said Charlie and I heard him follow us up the stairs. As I sat down heavily on my bed Charlie spoke again. "Thanks for bringing Bella home. I'm sure you'll be wanting to get home now."

I knew I was being childish and that Edward would be back in my room as soon as Charlie was asleep but I couldn't help myself. I grabbed Edward's hand. "Don't go. I don't want you to go."

He sat down next to me, pulling his hand out of mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I have to go," he said, indicating Charlie with his eyes. "But I'll be round tomorrow to see how you are."

I looked up at Charlie. "Please can he stay tonight? I don't want to disturb you if I'm sick again during the night, I know how busy things are at work at the moment. And at least if Edward's here with me you won't have to worry about leaving me alone when you go to work tomorrow."

"I don't think so –"

I cut him off. "I'm going to be sick."

Edward scanned the room and spotted the bin under my desk. He grabbed it and held it in front of me just in time while managing to hold my hair out of my way as well. When he was certain I had finished he put my bin down and plucked a tissue from the box by my bed and passed it to me. As I wiped my mouth I realised Charlie wasn't there anymore. At that moment he came back in with the beaker from the bathroom filled with water which I willingly drank hoping to dispel the sour taste from my mouth.

I picked up the bin and my pyjamas. "I'll be back in a minute. Try and be nice to each other while I'm gone," I said shooting them both what would have been a glare if I had more energy.

I emptied and rinsed the bin a few times and then washed my face and got changed into my pyjamas. When I got back to my room Edward was still sitting on my bed and Charlie had sat down at my desk. They both seemed to be studiously avoiding each other's eyes. When he saw me Edward pulled back my duvet for me and I gratefully crawled into the cool, refreshing sheets. Edward sat back down next to me and took one of my hands.

Charlie cleared his throat and said gruffly, "If he wants Edward can stay just for tonight while you're ill on the understanding that this is a one off and that nothing and I mean nothing," he glared at Edward, "Will happen. As you said Bella needs to rest. The only reason I'm allowing this is because she is ill and seems to get some comfort from you being here and because I don't want her to be alone while I'm at work."

"Thanks Dad," I said softly.

"No problem Bells." His voice hardened slightly as he spoke to Edward again. "Don't forget what I said earlier because if you break your promise I will throw you out of my house and keep you out. Do you understand?"

I groaned at Charlie's over protectiveness but it didn't seem to faze Edward who just said, "I understand sir."

Charlie stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "If there's any problems tomorrow let me know. The number for the station is on the notice board in the kitchen. Night Bella."

"Goodnight," I mumbled.

As the door closed behind Charlie Edward lay down beside me and I buried my face in his chest. He started running his fingers through my hair and my lullaby started slowly echoed throughout the room but I just couldn't fall asleep. Every few minutes I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but failing miserably due to the pounding in my head and the nausea that just wouldn't go away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* From New Moon

So what did you think? Please review and let me know even if you hated it. The second half should be up in the next few days hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Chapter 2.**

First of all I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to your favourites or alert list. I don't think I've ever had that much interest in any of my stories especially so quickly and after only one chapter has been put up. I hope you like the second half just as much.

Also I have absolutely no medical knowledge at all so if there are any glaring mistakes in that department, sorry.

Taken down briefly and edited so that the thoughts Edward hears are in italics, I've not uploaded anything apart from Chapter 1 for quite a while and so I've forgotten how to use it slightly oops! Thanks to jueguini for pointing out that they weren't in italics.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Edward's PoV**

The room started to grow lighter and I could hear Charlie moving around in his room. After a restless night Bella was finally sleeping fairly soundly. She still felt too warm and every now and then she squirmed and gave a small sigh but it was now close to 8 o'clock and she had been asleep since just after 3 o'clock.

Charlie stopped on the landing for a moment than the door slowly opened and he poked his head in. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know he didn't like me being this close to Bella but there was no way I was going to move and disturb her now.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She was sick twice during the night, the last time was around 3 o'clock, and she's been asleep since."

_He does seem to care for her but what will happen if he gets bored and decides to leave her again? I don't think she'd cope if he disappeared again_.

I flinched almost imperceptibly at his thoughts. Why did I ever think that leaving Forks, leaving Bella was a good idea?

Charlie spoke again, drawing me out of my melancholy thoughts. "I need to get to work. If you feel hungry help yourself to some food and if there's a problem give me a call," and then he was gone.

Around half nine my phone started ringing. Bella stirred in my arms and I untangled myself from her carefully, grabbed my jacket from where I had slung it over the chair and went out to the landing to answer it, closing the door behind me. It was Esme.

"Hi Esme."

"Hello dear. How's Bella?"

"She's been sick three times since we left you and she's still got a temperature." I heard movement from the other side of the door. "I think she's waking up."

"I'll let you get back to her then. Give her my love. Oh Carlisle said he would pop round after his shift."

Suddenly there was an ominous thud from Bella's room.

"Esme I have to go." I hung up before she could reply and wrenched the door open with almost enough force to pull it off its hinges. Bella was lying in a heap on the floor, not moving. I picked her up and was shocked at how hot she was. She hadn't been that hot before I spoke to Esme I was sure of it. She started stirring as I laid her on her bed.

"Bella, Bella love can you hear me?"

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at me with bleary eyes as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey. What happened? Did you trip perhaps? Or faint?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low and soft in case her head was still hurting.

She looked confused for a moment and then lurched upright moaning, "Bin."

I grabbed the bin and held it in front of her and she brought up a little bit of water and then dry heaves wracked through her body.

"I think I fainted," she said so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. "And I hit my head." She put her hand to her forehead where there was a slightly red mark that was clearly visible to me eyes. "I really don't feel too good."

"Just hold on Bella, I'm going to ring Carlisle," I said already dialling his number with one hand while I stroked her hot, flushed cheek with my other.

Carlisle picked up on the third ring and before he could speak I said, "Carlisle it's Edward. I think Bella fainted while I was out of the room. She's also burning up and struggling to keep anything down, even water."

"I think you better bring her in," said Carlisle, his voice as calm as always. "I'll see you shortly."

I looked back down at Bella. "Carlisle wants me to bring you in to see him at the hospital, okay Bella?"

"Perhaps that's a good idea," she replied softly.

It worried me that she didn't try and argue her way out of going by insisting she was fine. I picked her up as gently as I could and carried her out to my car, grabbing the piece of paper with Charlie's number on on the way. The sooner we got to Carlisle the better.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bella's PoV**

Edward was trying not to jolt me too much as he carried me into the hospital but every step he took made me stomach lurch anyway. He swept straight past the reception desk, ignoring the receptionist's calls, and headed for the nearest elevator which happened to be empty. The speed of the elevator was clearly irritating him but when he looked down at me there was no trace of his impatience.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

He smiled down at me causing my heart to flutter. "We'll be with Carlisle in a minute, don't worry.

The doors opened with a ping as a cool voice announced that we had arrived at level 3. The nurses' station was just opposite the elevator and there were a few nurses sitting around with mugs of tea and coffee in their hands. They all looked up as we stepped out of the elevator.

When they saw Edward their jaws dropped and from his irritated huff I could easily guess the direction their thoughts had taken. I glanced up at him, amused, and he just rolled his eyes and carried me over to them.

"Could you tell me where my father, Dr Cullen is please?" he asked. I could hear the slight strain in his voice as he tried to remain polite.

"I'm afraid he's with a patient right now," one of them replied in what I think was intended to be a seductive voice but just sounded stupid. I turned my head towards Edward's chest, partly because the lights overhead were blinding and partly to hide my grimace as the nurse fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Another voice spoke from behind us. "It's Edward isn't it and this must be Bella. Your father told me you were coming. If you'd like to follow me, a room's been prepared for Bella."

We travelled a short way down a corridor and then I heard a door open. Even though I had my head against Edward's chest and his intoxicating scent filling my nose it couldn't quite block out the horrible sterile, disinfectant smell of hospitals. When he put me down on the bed I realised how uncomfortably hot I was now that his cold body wasn't soothing me.

"I'm just going to go and call Charlie and then I'll be right back," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Oh no! I hadn't thought about Charlie. "Do you have to tell him?" I mumbled, squinting up at him. "He'll just worry unnecessarily."

Edward chuckled. "Yes I have to tell him love. I'm already his least favourite person in the world right now. Can you imagine what he'd do if he found out you had been admitted into hospital and I hadn't told him? I won't be long, I promise." He gave me a quick kiss and then slipped out of the room.

I had forgotten that the nurse was still here and I jumped when she started speaking to me. "You need to change into this dear." She was holding up a hospital gown. "Can you manage on your own or would you like me to stay and help you?"

"I'll be fine on my own, thank you." I sat up and the room started spinning.

She must have noticed it because with a gentle smile she said, "I'll stay anyway."

As she helped me change I studied her furtively. She was older than the nurses that had gawped at Edward, probably about mid 40s with a kind face and laughter lines around her eyes. She managed to help me without being too intrusive or making me overly uncomfortable and she didn't try and fill the silence with inane talk like many nurses liked to do.

There was a knock on the door just as I was getting into the bed. The nurse opened the door and Edward came in.

"Charlie's on his way," he said as he sat down on the bed with me, settling himself against the headboard and hugging me to him.

"I need to get on I'm afraid but Carlisle will be along in a minute," said the nurse.

Edward nodded and I mumbled my thanks, closing my eyes.

I hated being sick and I hated hospitals. To my embarrassment I felt tears welling up inside me. I snuggled closer to Edward, hiding my face against his chest so he wouldn't see, hoping he'd assume that the room was too bright. For a while he just rubbed my back silently as the tears seeped from my eyes but when a small sob broke from me he pulled away a little bit so he could see my face.

"Oh Bella, don't cry." He dried my cheeks but fresh tears replaced them instantly.

"I'm sorry," I said around my tears. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself I guess."

He pulled me close to him again and continued rubbing my back. "I think that's perfectly understandable under the circumstances don't you?"

"Will you hum to me please?"

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth as his velvet voice filled the room and my tears began to slow down.

He began my lullaby for a second time when there was a soft knock on the door and Carlisle entered. Seeing him in his white coat reminded me of the day I first met him after Edward saved me from Tyler's van. It was only a little bit over a year ago but what with everything that's happened since then, falling in love with Edward, finding out about vampires, James and Phoenix, Edward leaving, everything with Jake and then Italy and being reunited with Edward, it seemed like a whole other lifetime ago.

"Hi Carlisle," I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Hello you two. I wish I could say it was nice to see you again so soon Bella but I don't think that sentiment's really fitting right now is it?" he asked with a wry smile. He put a cold, refreshing hand on my forehead very briefly before putting a thermometer in my mouth.

I curled back into Edward's embrace as much as I could with the thermometer sticking out of my mouth, and closed my eyes.

"What happened when you got her home Edward? Was she sick again?"

"Yes, four times. The last time she just brought up some water and dry wretched. That was this morning."

The thermometer beeped. Carlisle took it out, glanced at it for a moment and then looked down at me.

"When he phoned Edward said he thought you fainted when he wasn't in the room. Do you remember what happened Bella?"

I swallowed thickly as I tried to remember, it was all a bit blurry. "I woke up and got out of bed. I felt dizzy and then the next thing I knew Edward was lifting me onto my bed."

"She was only unconscious for a few seconds. I was out on the landing talking to Esme and I heard her moving around. She did hit her head though," Edward said, indicating the mark on my forehead.

I flinched as Carlisle's fingers carefully touched the sore spot on my forehead.

"Sorry. Is it a bit tender?"

"Just a bit."

"It doesn't look like you hit it too badly although I guess it's not helped your headache," Carlisle said, sitting down on the end of my bed.

"It really really hasn't," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. "And I still feel a bit dizzy."

"Nauseous at all?"

I nodded. "Not as much as before but yes."

"Well from the sounds of it the events of the last few months have weakened your immune system which has then been unable to fight off the stomach bug. Your inability to keep any fluids down has caused your fever to rise and now you've become dehydrated. That's why you fainted and feel dizzy."

I felt Edward stiffen slightly behind me as Carlisle explained. I looked up at him and saw the calm, neutral face that he always adopted when he was trying to hide his feelings from me. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"It's not your fault Edward. Please don't start blaming yourself."

He gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was obvious that he was blaming himself but I didn't have the strength to argue with him. Once I was out of here we were going to have to talk about this. He had to let go of his guilt. I didn't blame him for what had happened - he was only trying to do what was best for me – so there was no reason for him to blame himself.

Carlisle started speaking again. "What I'm going to do is give you something to lower your fever and get rid of your headache and then hook you up to an IV to get some fluids into you."

I groaned. "Not needles!"

"I'm sorry Bella but that's the only way and I really need to get your fever down. I just need to go and collect some equipment and then I'll be back."

Within minutes he was back pushing a small trolley before him.

"Will you be all right staying in here Edward?"

Panic coursed through me. I had just assumed Edward would stay with me, I hadn't considered that he might not be able to stay. He must have sensed how I was feeling because he hugged me tighter and said, "I'll be just fine."

"I thought you would be," Carlisle replied with a smile. He looked at me. "Ready?"

His calm demeanour reassured me slightly as did Edwards' presence. I nodded.

Carlisle took my left arm in his hands and I immediately turned my head the other way. An antiseptic smell filled my nose as he cleaned a patch of my arm and I suddenly realised my right hand had a handful of Edward's shirt in a death grip.

I winced at the sharp prick in my arm and Edward's cool breath tickled me neck as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm," I replied, deciding it was safer not to open my mouth right now.

"I've nearly finished Bella," Carlisle said, wiping another antiseptic wipe across my clenched hand. "Can you try and relax your hand? It'll make it easier."

Edward started humming my lullaby again as I did my best to relax my hand. There was another sharp prick and then after a couple of seconds Carlisle spoke again. "There you go, all done. Now you're probably going to have to stay in overnight because I don't want to discharge you until your temperature is back to normal. And can I suggest that next time you stay away from the cliffs." His tone was light and teasing but his eyes had a hint of worry in them.

I suddenly remembered what Esme had told me at the baseball game about when she lost her son. "It broke my heart – that's why I jumped off the cliff."* I had completely forgotten about that! How must it have looked to them all when Alice 'saw' me jumping? Especially to Esme and Carlisle? What sort of memories must it have dredged up?

"I heartily second that suggestion," added Edward.

"No more cliff diving," I agreed.

My eyes were drooping shut of their own accord. I shook my head to try and wake up but Carlisle stopped me saying, "The meds will make you sleepy. Don't fight it."

"Kay," I mumbled already feeling myself slipping off to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Edward's PoV**

Bella's slow deep breathing had me mesmerised. I'd never get tired of watching her sleep. That was definitely something I would miss if she were ever changed into a vampire. No! I refused to consider that as a possibility. There was no absolutely no way it would happen. Bella knew how I felt about the idea.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me. I might be determined that Bella would remain human but I wasn't the only vampire she knew. I knew about the conversation she had had with Alice on the plane as Alice had been dwelling on it when she hadn't realised I was around. And if Alice decided she couldn't do it I wouldn't put it past Bella to bring it up with Carlisle.

Suddenly I heard Bella's name being said in the corridor. It was Charlie asking where she was and he sounded very worried. After his reaction to seeing Bella and I together on her bed this morning I thought it probably best if he didn't find us in the same position now. I hadn't forgotten his threats from last night about keeping me away from Bella and while there was no way he could actually do that it would be easier for all of us, especially Bella, if we could get on.

I unwillingly got off the bed and sat down in the plastic chair next to it and waited for Charlie to come in.

"Don't worry I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere," I said to Bella, stroking her cheek as she whimpered softly.

I could hear Charlie's footsteps approaching the room and then he was there in the doorway, ashen faced. He barely acknowledged me as he studied Bella, lying there hooked up to the IV, pale and still. I silently stood up and moved towards the window to give him some space. He took one uncertain step into the room and then rushed toward the bed.

"Oh Bella honey," he muttered, sinking into the chair and taking hold of her hand. He kissed her forehead and I felt like an intruder seeing this rare display of affection from this man who was usually nowhere near this open with his emotions.

He slowly turned to me. "What happened?"

"Perhaps it would be easier if I got my father and then he can explain what's wrong and answer any questions you have."

"No need I'm here," said Carlisle from the doorway. I hadn't noticed him appear.

As Carlisle explained everything to Charlie I grabbed the chair that was next to the door and put it down on Bella's other side and sat down.

"So are you sure she's going to be fine and that there's nothing to worry about?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Absolutely. It was lucky that Edward was with her and able to bring her in," Carlisle replied, glancing at me for a moment. "Now it's just a case of waiting for it to pass."

At that moment his pager beeped. He gave Charlie an apologetic smile and looked at it. "I need to go but I'll be back to check on Bella soon."

"Right. Thanks Carlisle."

Charlie and I sat in silence after Carlisle left, studiously avoiding each other's gazes.

_What's he still doing here? All right so he bought her in but can't he see he's not needed here anymore? But then again I suppose he does care about her and she obviously care about him. And Carlisle did say it was lucky he was there with her. Oh I just don't know what to make of him anymore._

I listened to Charlie's mental debate for a while and decided while we were both here I might as well try and clear the air between us.

"Charlie."

He looked up from Bella to me.

"I want to apologise for the pain I put Bella through when I left and the pain it must have brought you. I thought that having a clean break from me would be the best thing for her. If I had had any idea that she wasn't coping well I would have been back in a flash."

Memories of Bella after I left floated through Charlie's mind and I saw each one in painful detail. Bella being carried through the forest by someone from the Reservation, pale, shivering, repeating "He's gone". Bella waking up night after night with a heart-rending scream while Charlie stands by helplessly, doing his best to comfort her. Bella screaming and shouting that she won't leave Forks before bursting into tears and sinking down to the floor, Renee at her side instantly. And lastly memories of Bella and Jacob just sitting around doing homework or joking around with each other.

Although she seemed happier in the memories with Jacob there was still a sadness in her eyes that hadn't been there before I left that tore at my cold, still heart.

Charlie's gaze had been drawn back to Bella as he remembered these events.

When he softly brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear I again had the uncomfortable feeling that I was intruding.

The silence stretched on as he considered what I had said.

"I won't hurt her again. I promise."

He looked up at me for a moment, eyes dark and piercing. "You make sure you don't."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Carlisle must have used his authority as a doctor here because nobody to came to remind us about visiting hours and usher us out. In fact the only people who had come in were Carlisle and the nurse that had shown us to the room this morning. I don't know if Carlisle had specifically asked her to keep an eye on Bella or if was just a lucky coincidence that it was her that popped in regularly to make sure everything was all right and not any of the other nurses because her thoughts were so much easier to hear than most of the nurses here, especially the ones that I spoke to briefly when we first got here.

After the first uncomfortable conversation Charlie and I managed to get on fairly well. We talked about a number of things including sport and my plans for the future throughout the day. At other times we lapsed into silence as Charlie read the paper he'd got from the shop downstairs but the silence wasn't as prickly as before.

Around 7 o clock, as the sky was darkening outside, Carlisle came in again.

_Any problems?_

I shook my head slightly.

"You're working long hours today," commented Charlie.

"Yes. There are quite a few doctors off sick today so I've been filling in for them. I've finished for the day now though. She's looking better," Carlisle observed looking down at Bella, taking in the colour that had appeared in her cheeks.

"Is it normal that she's been asleep all day?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about. Her body just needs plenty of rest while she's ill," he replied as he took her temperature and checked her vitals. Everything seemed fine, just a temperature that was still too high.

"Her temperature is beginning to come down but I want to keep her in overnight just to be safe. You might as well head home Charlie, she's probably going to sleep straight through till morning now so she won't even notice you've gone. It's very unlikely but if there is a problem the hospital will contact you."

_Same for you Edward. There's going to be nurses popping in and out all night. It'll be safer if you stay away tonight._

I frowned at his suggestion. I didn't like not being with Bella when she was well let alone when she was ill in hospital.

Carlisle sighed internally. _Like I told Charlie she'll be asleep all night and won't even realise if anybody's here with her or not. And I know you'll hear the thoughts of anyone coming in but what if you're too focused on Bella and then someone comes in and surprises you? Awkward questions will be asked that we can do without. I'm back in first thing in the morning so you can come back in with me then._

Unhappily I nodded; again it was so slight that Charlie didn't notice.

At the same time Charlie said, "I suppose you're right. There's not much I can do staying here. And I should probably give Renee another ring and let her know what's going on."

I gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead, murmured, "I'll see you tomorrow love," and went to stand with Carlisle by the door to give Charlie some space.

_Edward she's going to be fine. There was a slightly amused hint to his thoughts. You have to stop worrying because if I can tell how worried you are what do you think it's going to do to Jasper when we get home?_

I cracked a small grin at that and held open the door for Charlie and Carlisle to pass through. Glancing one last time at Bella before following them down to the car park I felt this night couldn't pass fast enough.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Bella's PoV**

The black oblivion of sleep gradually faded away and I became aware of my surroundings. The lumpy mattress and pillows underneath me, the scratchy blanket pulled up to my chest, the sterile smell of hospitals, the dry itchiness of my mouth and throat, cold hands pressed against my forehead and then the inside of my wrist and the voices. One soft and musical and the other rougher but just as welcome to my ears.

I forced my eyes open and muttered, "Charlie," wincing as my throat felt like sandpaper.

The relief was clear in Charlie's voice when he said, "Hey Bells. It's good to see you awake again honey."

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle who was sitting on a chair on the other side of my bed.

"Thirsty," I muttered, coughing a bit as my voice caught at my dry throat.

There was a jug of water and a beaker on the cupboard next to Charlie. He poured some water into the beaker while Carlisle helped me sit up. I took the beaker from Charlie, took a large gulp of water and then promptly started choking.

Carlisle rubbed my back. "Slow down Bella it's not going to disappear."

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks and carefully started sipping the water. As I drank I suddenly realised that there was more than just the three of us in the room. Edward was leaning against the wall. When my eyes met his he smiled his lovely crooked smile and I felt my heart beat at double the usual speed. Of course Edward and Carlisle both heard that. Edward's grin deepened and a small smile appeared on Carlisle's face. My blush increased.

I passed the empty beaker back to Charlie. "Thanks."

"Do you want anymore?"

"No thanks," I replied, leaning back against the headboard.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle asked.

"Much better. A little hungry actually," I answered as my stomach gave a small growl.

"That's a good sign. Any nausea?"

"No."

"Headache?"

"It's just a bit sore where I hit it."

Carlisle brushed my hair away from my forehead, his cold fingers numbing the ache a little bit. "You've got a bit of a bruise forming there but it's nothing that some Tylenol can't deal with. And since you're temperature's back to normal you're free to go," he said with a smile. "Make sure you take it easy for the next couple of days, you still need plenty of rest. If you want to eat something when you get home stick to something simple like toast or soup for now to make sure it'll stay down."

I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle."

"I'm just glad you're better," he said gently. "I'm sure everyone at home will be too. They've all been worried."

The intensity of his gaze, which was so like Edward's in more than just colour, overwhelmed me slightly and for what seemed like the tenth time just this morning I felt the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Charlie. There's just a few bits of paperwork that need to be dealt with before Bella can go," said Carlisle standing up.

"Sure," said Charlie. He squeezed my hand. "I won't be long and then I'll get you home."

"Okay." I was only half aware of what he had said. As Carlisle had moved to the door Edward had moved closer to the bed. I barely heard the door shut behind Charlie and Carlisle as Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* From Twilight.

And there you go, my first Twilight fanfiction finished. It definitely won't be my last because I've got ideas for at least four more short fics and I'd much rather write them than do my essays for school which are starting to pile up!

Please review and let me know what you think and thanks again to everyone who reviewed/faved/added to your alert list.


End file.
